Drew Chadwick
Drew Chadwick is one of the members of Emblem3. He left the band on June 20th, 2014 to pursue a solo career, and has recently returned to the group. He is working on solo music/shows as the band is on hiatus again. Background Drew was born Drew Michael Chadwick on October 1,1992 in Port, Washington to his mother Kristy Sallee and father Michael Chadwick (To whom he got his middle name from). Drew also has a little half-brother named Jake and an older sister named Bridget. Chadwick's father lives in Tucson Arizona and his mother lives in Washington. Drew's parents divorced when he was a toddler. Drew is also a buddhist. He is Caucasian American. Style Drew styles his hair in a messily gelled way, occasionally wears a beanie, and has gauges. Drew almost always wears low riding jeans, but his top varies. Sometimes, Drew is more modest and wears a regular t-shirt, but he can more commonly be seen shirtless. When he isn't going shirtless, as he does quite often in concerts, he may wear a sleeveless t-shirt, vest, or unbuttoned button-up. Band Beginnings Drew met Wesley in elementary school, and despite being enemies before, they became friends at Wesley's party where they found out they both shared a passion for music. He soon moved to Huntington Beach, California with band members Wesley Stromberg and Keaton Stromberg with Kenny and Kyle playing instruments. They created a band called Emblem3 and later performed on the second season of The X Factor (USA) and made it all the way to the semi-finals in 4th place. Once it finished they got signed by Syco Music and Columbia Records on January 9 2013. Drew wrote most of the songs for the band before they were signed. List of Drew's songs Team Inspire Drew and Kenny started #teaminspire which has turned into a global success with spreading inspirational messages to other people. They believe in spreading world peace and love to others as everyone is equal. He later started #WeTheChange which is similar. Drew's departure On Friday 20th June 2014, the band announced via twitter and their website that Drew decided to leave the group in order to pursue a solo career, however they did state that they respect his decision and are totally supportive of Drew. They also said that since the beginning, Drew always wanted to go solo, but didn't feel it was the right time. He stated later on in video announcements that he has been working on songs for about a year and that the songs are similar to "Curious ". He later revealed in an interview that he recorded a track with fellow X Factor contestant Beatrice Miller. 2015 Drew announced a small tour called the Only The Crazy Survive Tour. It stretches from September 15 to October 9. In August, Drew started hanging out with the other members of Emblem3 again and has hinted to a return to the group. Wesley and Drew have revealed to be recording music together and posted pictures of this. On the anniversary of Emblem3 passing the X Factor auditions, Drew's outline has been added along with Wesley's and Keaton's to the Emblem3's icon. Finally, Drew confirmed in late October that he has officially returned to Emblem3. A week later, he and the rest of the group announced that they were making a new album to be released in 2016 alongside a tour. In October 2019, Wesley and Drew are making new songs as Emblem3 again, only as a duo since Keaton is in a group now. The boys‘s songs are on Spotify. Trivia *He is known to be the “Bad boy” of Emblem3, mostly his looks, tattoos or his chilled personality. *Surfing, skating and snowboarding are some of Drew's favorite hobbies. Producing music is also his hobbies, too. *His birthday is October 1. The year when he was born is 1992, He is 27 years old, making him the oldest of Emblem3. *He plays guitar and is known as one of his hobbies. *He is the oldest of Emblem3. *Drew is a Buddhist. He is very peaceful and calm. *'Songs Ocean' by John Butler Tri and 'Semi Charmed' by Third Eye Blind are two of Drew's favorite songs. *Drew is an animal rights activist. *His favorite animal is the dolphin. *He has a man crush on singer Jack Johnson. *He composed his first song at age 12. *Drew's favorite author is Osho. *His favorite color is indigo. *He can play the guitar, ukulele and piano. *His favorite subject in school was psychology. *His favorite Disney movie is Pocahontas. *Drew's story 'Seeds Of Change' was on of Wattpad's most read poetry stories of 2013 *Drew said that if he wasn't a musician, he would be a teacher. *Drew has 10 tattoos. *Drew's favorite food is non dairy ice cream. *His biggest pet peeve is when people don't go through the yellow lights. *His shoe size is 10. *He moved to Huntington Beach at 18, a year and a half after Wesley moved there. *Drew spent his 21st birthday in the hospital. *Drew's snapchat is 'drewchadwickk' *He loves elves *He has dirty blonde hair. *He has blue eyes. *Drew left to pursue a solo career. *He is known to be a surfer in the group. *He is Single. *He used to be a bully. But now became the victim of Bullying. He and Wesley were rivals when they were in high school together. *He is currently working on his solo songs and goes by the stage name “CHADWICK”. *During his times when he was in emblem3, his voice was light, then his voice has become lower. Category:Emblem3 Category:People